Bon perdant
by Idyllics
Summary: Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sombre peu à peu dans le sommeil. "Je t'ai manqué." Ce n'est pas une question. Plutôt un constat. Il sait. Elle l'attire tout contre elle, avec un regard de défi. "Essaie de résister."  /pour denis, ma tite marmotte/ kitsune


**Bon perdant**

**Un soir d'été comme un autre. Allongée sur la plage, elle rêve.**

**Les vacances sont bientôt finies. La rentrée approche à grands pas, avec son lot de profs et de nouveaux plus barbants les uns que les autres, ses éternelles rivalités, ses embrouilles à n'en plus finir, et ses horripilants devoirs.**

**Une mèche blonde caresse son visage. Pour une fois, c'est rare, elle porte les cheveux défaits. Elle les rattachera plus tard, peut-être. Peut-être pas, ça n'a aucune importance, elle est seule. Seule avec ses idées, ses projets, ses rêves, ses pensées, ses cauchemars aussi. Mais elle est bien comme ça. Heureuse.**

**Dans quelques heures, elle le reverra. Il lui a manqué ! Beaucoup, même. C'est long, un mois sans celui que l'on aime. Mais il n'en saura rien. Du moins, elle ne le lui dira pas. Elle est bien trop fière pour ça. De toutes façons, il le devinera sûrement. Il la connaît si bien ! et puis il est doué. Très doué. « J'ai trouvé un mec intelligent. Intelligent, beau, gentil et amoureux. Le mec idéal. Peut-être un peu chiant, mais il ne faut pas trop demandé, et lui, au moins, n'a pas un cerveau de palourde atrophiée. »**

**Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sombre peu à peu dans le sommeil. Des idées fugaces l'effleurent, comme des éclairs de lumière. Des images de leur première rencontre la traversent. Elle part.**

Sur cette même plage, la silhouette de deux amants enlacés se découpe sur le soleil rougeoyant, qui forme à la surface de l'eau comme un disque écarlate dardant ses derniers rayons sur la mer calme.

_**Nue sur le sable brûlant, elle se sent bien. Il est là. Elle sent son odeur l'envelopper. Un parfum musqué, entêtant, qui lui fait tourner la tête.**_

_**Elle se serre contre lui , toujours plus près. La tête levée vers son visage, elle le regarde. Le détaille. Le scrute. L'admire. Le dévore des yeux.**_

_**Ses lèvres se tendent vers les sennes, qu'il promène sur sa joue, taquin. Elle grogne. Il sourit. Elle tourne la tête, cherche sa bouche. Il recule légèrement, amusé.**_

_**« Je t'ai manqué. »**_

_**ce n'est pas une question. Plutôt un constat. Il sait. Elle ne se cache pas. Elle le veut. Elle l'aura. Elle l'attire tout contre elle, avec un regard de défi.**_

_**« Essaie de résister. »**_

_**imperceptiblement, son sourire s'élargit. Pour lui c'est un jeu. Il connaît le vainqueur : il sait. Mais il n'est pas mauvais perdant.**_

_**Elle observe ses yeux noisettes. Ils la détaillent en retour. Alors elle survole du regard le nez droit, pour atteindre sa bouche. Du bout de la langue, elle en redessine le contour. Délicatement, elle lui mordille la lèvre. Le corps chaud de son amant frémit contre elle. Elle a gagné, elle le sait. Comme à chaque fois. Comme la première fois. Car il abdique. Il cède, et se laisse entraîner. Il apprécie. Il aime les femmes de caractère. Il l'aime. Elle prend le contrôle.**_

_**Sa langue passe la barrière des lèvres de son amant. Il lui répond avec fièvre. Leurs cheveux se mêlent, mèches blondes et mèches brunes. Elle sent le désir de son partenaire. A ce contact, une vague de chaleur part du bas de son ventre, incendiant tout son corps. Il observe ses réactions. Devient entreprenant. Sa langue s'aventure le long de la mâchoire de sa compagne, puis survole le cou pour atteindre la poitrine. Il s'attarde là, embrassant, léchant alternativement chaque parcelle de peau tendre s'offrant à lui.**_

_**Elle, ça lui plaît. Elle passe sa main dans les cheveux bruns. Elle s'enivre de son odeur. Les yeux fermés, elle savoure cet instant, ces caresses sur sa peau nue. Elle se mord la lèvre, et gémit.**_

_**Il continue sa descente. Sa langue effleure son nombril, provoquant chez la blonde des frissons de plaisir, mais il ne s'arrête pas. Lorsqu'il atteint son objectif, elle pousse un gémissement plus marqué que les autres, et ses doigts se crispent à l'arrière de la tête de son amant.**_

_**Très rapidement, elle pousse de petits cris. Elle se redresse, tremblante. Il l'imite. Elle l'embrasse alors comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne veut pas qu'il reparte. Jamais. Il la renverse à nouveau sur la sable. Haletante, elle enroule ses jambes autour de lui. Elle le veut plus près encore, elle le serre de toutes ses forces. Il l'embrasse avec fougue, lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens. Alors que ses mains à elle lui griffe le dos, il la pénètre. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Elle se cambre, bouge, ondule sous lui. Elle veut sentir sa peau, toucher sa peau, goûter sa peau. Ses gémissements s'accentuent, ses cris excitent le brun, qui donne des coups de reins de plus en plus violents. Elle atteint enfin l'orgasme. Comblée, elle crie…**_

**« Waouh ! »**

**Elle se réveille en sursaut.**

**Un regard coquin entre deux mèches brunes, un sourire ironique.**

**« Shika ?**

**- En personne. »**

**Il rie. Elle lève la tête, se penche pour l'embrasser. Il recule légèrement, en haussant un sourcil. Un air amusé se dessine sur son visage.**

**« Je t'ai manqué. »**

**Elle a déjà entendu ces mots… ce n'est pas une question. Plutôt un constat. Il sait. Elle parle en dormant. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Elle ne se cache pas. Elle le veut. Elle l'aura. Elle l'attire tout contre elle, avec un regard de défi.**

**« Essaie de résister. »**


End file.
